OS Une histoire de constitution (Newtina)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Quand Norbert est vraiment pris au dépourvu il en perd complètement ses mots. Et quoi de plus amusant pour Tina que de voir son fiancé se décomposer sous ses yeux suite à ses provocations ?


**Dans le cadre de la nuit de l'écriture pour le thème « constitution »**

Alors que Norbert s'affairait dans le grand salon à déballer les derniers cartons de leur emménagement, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur les extérieurs de leur maison. Entourée d'un grand parc verdoyant, Norbert y voyait déjà ses animaux gambader et s'épanouir au milieu des arbres et des sources d'eau, pendant que lui et sa fiancée construiraient leur vie ici, loin de tout, dans un petit paradis sur terre.

Cela lui fit tout drôle de penser qu'il allait se marier dans quelques semaines, à cette idée une exaltante euphorie lui arracha de grands sourires niais qui le ravirent, et il était surtout très heureux d'avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie et d'avoir réussi à passer au dessus de ses chagrins d'antan.

Il entendit du mouvement derrière lui et la douce et chaleureuse voix de sa fiancée acheva d'illuminer sa journée.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

Il se redressa lentement, le regard rivé sur une photo cachée dans un vieux cadre qu'il venait de sortir, les représentant tous les deux au mariage de Queenie.

« Je pense à toi »

Le grand sourire qu'il faisait fut avalé complètement lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, le silence brutalement installé seulement brisé par le son de sa lourde déglutition. Tina, adossée contre l'encadrement de la porte, haussa les sourcils avec un sourire en coin.

Norbert piqua un tel fard qu'il crut presque que tout le sang contenu dans son corps s'était concentré dans son visage désormais au bord de l'implosion, et que toute la partie supérieur de ce même visage avait disparue dans ses cheveux.

Sous ses yeux, la peau encore humide et les cheveux encore légèrement coulant d'eau, Tina l'observait avec un fou rire dans le regard, _complètement nue_.

Cela prit Norbert tellement au dépourvu qu'il en perdit presque connaissance.

« Je..j..tu...le..tu... »

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, ramenant ses mains tremblantes contre sa poitrine en serrant si fort le cadre qu'il faillit le briser.

Tina, au bord de l'éclat de rire, s'appuya d'avantage contre le mur, dévoilant encore plus ses courbes délicates au regard de Norbert.

« Je ...? » Demanda-Elle à son attention, en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Tu..tu as... »

Complètement incapable de décrocher son regard de son corps, Norbert vit toutes ses tentatives de faire une phrase cohérente échouer. Il voyait bien que Tina jouait avec lui, et même s'il était beaucoup trop tétanisé pour s'en rendre compte, il adorait ça.

« À quoi pensez vous Monsieur Dragonneau ? » souffla Tina, articulant chaque syllabe avec une lenteur presque exquise.

« Tu..tu as ..une... une très belle...hum... »

Tina croisa les bras, comme en attente d'une réponse, et Norbert, complètement figé, voyait tous les noms féminins de son vocabulaire défiler devant ses yeux.

« Une très belle quoi ? »

Ses lèvres semblèrent se mouvoir au ralenti. Norbert déglutit une dernière fois, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir, il prononça le premier mot qui lui vint en tête.

« ...Constitution ? »

Tina l'observa dans le blanc des yeux, à mi chemin entre l'hilarité et la perplexité.

« J'ai une très belle constitution ? »

Norbert lui fit le sourire le plus crédible qu'il avait en réserve, conscient de l'absurdité de toutes ses paroles et pensées, et surtout conscient du fait qu'il devait être plus rouge que le soleil, et son visage tout aussi brûlant.

Tina secoua la tête, et elle disparut dans le couloir avec un rire profondément mélodieux, amusée par la réaction de son futur mari. Lorsqu'elle fut partie la pression que Norbert avait accumulé sembla redescendre d'un coup, et lui se laissa tomber sur les fesses, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Une très belle constitution ? Murmura le Magizoologiste pour lui même, profondément dépité, sérieusement ? »

Au creux de son oreille il entendit un petit rire moqueur et poussa un lourd soupir de gêne de frustration.

« Oh, la ferme Picket »


End file.
